This invention relates to an improved structure for a laser disc storage container, and especially to a miniaturized and more convenient laser disc storage container.
Conventional laser disc containers are generally large in size and many of them are only available for one laser disc containment. Being of a large volume, such laser disc containers are not easy to carry.
One prior art storage container as is shown in FIG. 1 provides for an echelon and overlapping arrangement for disc envelopes and does provides for a plurality of discs to be maintained in one container. However, since such prior art containers are in echelon contour as well as an overlapping arrangement, the overall length of the container has to be lengthened in order to accomodate a plurality of discs. Additionally, the user has to turn over the discs when the user wishes to remove a particular laser disc.
In light of the problems associated with the prior art laser disc containers, the subject system provides for a disc storage container having a small volume which allows the laser discs to display themselves automatically when the user opens the container.
One of the main objects of the subject invention concept is to provide an improved structure for laser disc containers with a minimum of volume and ease in selection of a predetermined disc.
Another object of the invention concept is to provide an improved structure for laser disc containers to save unit space for disc storage while minimizing the material used and the overall manufacturing cost.